


Inheritance

by Twee_lil_Lass



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Incest, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Parent/Child Incest, minor fantasy racism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twee_lil_Lass/pseuds/Twee_lil_Lass
Summary: Yiffany's life has never been normal and for the most part she's learned how to cope with her unique differences, but as hormones begin to rage in her body she's met with a challenge she can't deal with on her own. Luckily for her the only other person on Earth C is here to help guide her through these new changes.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Yiffany Longstocking Lalonde Harley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Warning Signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up convincing myself to start writing this out of frustration that there was basically nothing in the Yiffany tag, which is arguably understandable when she literally hasn't so much as even spoken in the comic yet. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

It’s often taught that success requires being at the right place at the right time, but what is seldom understood is that most of life is spent being in either one or the other. A lot of what makes a good soccer player is being able to identify where those right places are, but even then you’ll still have to wait around until the time is right. You’ve never been much of a fan of waiting. 

Grass shreds beneath your cleats, wind ripping through your hair, you dart between players of either team; none of which could ever match your speed or control. You’ve been watching the ball get passed back and forth across the field in patterns you’re all too familiar with. Lana is wary of how close Yeulan is getting and knows she can’t out speed them, so she’ll kick it to Joanne. Joanne will get too nervous with all the attention on her so she’ll kick it over to Kira, but it’ll never make it to her because Jessy will snag it. Jessy is skilled enough to get it past Ulline and Tiffany, but she’ll get tripped up by Zine who’ll kick the ball out from between her feet. But you know you can be there in time to catch the ball before it gets out of range of the goal. It’s a sure victory, all you have to do is close the gap. So, you’ve basically got it in the bag. 

There isn’t a person at the academy that can outspeed you, and there likely never will be. Admittedly, this is largely due to the fact you are one of two dog/human hybrids in existence, and unless you ever intend on getting pregnant (ew gross) or you end up with some siblings on your Harley side, there’s likely only going to be two dog/human hybrids. But you don’t really let your speed get to your head all that much, afterall you’re weaker than everyone else in a single regard. While your dog half gives you a boost in burst speed it also weakens your human side’s endurance. So stunts like the one you’re about to pull are generally all you can really do. Stunts that your couch has often urged you not to indulge, because it’s apparently “bad teamwork”. Whatever. All the games would be boring if not for your crazy plays and they just can’t admit it. 

You’re almost to Jessy now. She’s passed Ulline, dodged Tiffany, and Zine is coming right for her. You clench your teeth and dig your cleats into the earth like claws advancing like the predator you are with eyes only for your prey. Zine feints to the left and Jessy falls for it. You have them in your sights, there’s no escape now. Zine’s foot seems to collide with the ball in slow motion. You brace yourself to counter her kick. But she hit it with the wrong angle. She’s popped it into the air. There’s no time to think about ways to correct. You lunge into the air with all your momentum.  
You blink. 

The first sensation you recognize is the sharpness of the grass tickling your palms and calves. The second is the worst headache you think you’ve ever experienced in your entire lifetime. You lift a hand and try to feel around the area to figure out where the pain is coming from and it feels wet. Not from sweat, although there is quite a lot of that, but something thicker. It isn’t until you lift your hand again that you realize the sky has taken up your entire vision. The blue and white contrasts very nicely with the crimson peppering the hand you’ve now raised. It isn’t long before you’re completely surrounded by those wishing to gawk at your predicament.

Zine: h0Xly shit, are y0Xu 0Xk Yiffany? 

You stare at her yellow eyes for what feels like significantly longer than you really should’ve been allowed to without giving a response. You are just simply captivated by how you can’t tell if she’s scared of you, or if she’s excited. She’ll probably be the talk of the school for at least a solid week. Everyone will want to talk to the troll who knocked the dog girl out. Meanwhile you’ll have to deal with all of them snickering about you where they think you can’t hear them. But you’ll hear every word of it. You’ll know they’ll try to hide how much they hate you with a smile, expecting you not to say a word. You remind her that she should feel scared. 

You go from lying on your back in the grass to tackling Zine in a split second. Before her head hits the ground you make note that she’s appropriately scared this time. Good. You get one good punch in before people start to hold you back. It ends up taking three people to pull you off of her, the whole time you’re snarling at them.  
What you did doesn’t begin to settle in until after you’ve been sitting in the waiting room of the counselor's office for at least half an hour. You didn’t even get to change clothes or take a shower you’ve just had to stew in your own filth this entire time. Literally and metaphorically. You get that’s the entire point of making you wait this long, so when they finally have you sit down on that stiff, gaudy couch with that obnoxious crocker logo you’ll just confess to all your sins and tell them you’re such a naughty girl and that you desperately desire redemption or whatever else that clown spouts. Not really your style. Sure, you really don’t know why the hell you decided to punch a girl whose only crime was not being as good a player as you expected her to be and you do feel bad about it, but you don’t need anyone’s help processing that on your own. 

You’ve already got it all planned out. You’ll sneak out later tonight after classes are over and visit her dorm. She usually retreats to her room when she’s in a bad mood, so you’re sure she’ll be there. Then you’ll secretly apologize and offer to help her with her math as atonement. You’re sure she won’t hold a grudge, she’s probably the type who actually likes that kind of stuff anyways. Maybe the both of you can start a secret underground wrestling team and induct other members by just randomly punching people and seeing who likes it when you go to apologize. You’d need a catchy name to really sell it. Slam Sisters? Pugilism Puela? Rough’n Tumble Sadomasochism Gang? Zine is better at words, she’ll probably come up with the name.

Yannis: Miss Yiffany, may I come in? 

Great, there goes that entire thought adventure. You don’t really understand why he asks when he’s just going to walk in anyways. If he was actually considerate of your “feelings” he would just let you go, but no matter how many times you’ve tried that never seems to be an option he considers.

Yannis: I heard you attacked Mis Zine out on the field today 

He says standing in the now open doorway.

Yannis: Would you like to come in and talk about that? 

Yiffy: no. 

You cross your arms and continue to avoid eye contact.

Yannis: Will you try for me, please? 

He motions with his hands for you to get up and follow him. Despite how hard you know he’s trying to hide it you can very clearly tell he wishes he could be anywhere else. You let out a low growl and flash your fangs, but you know it’s easier to just get it over with, so you comply. The couch is, unfortunately, exactly as you remember it from the several dozens of times you’ve been in this room before. Yannis sits across from you on a comically out of place plastic chair faced the wrong way around so he can rest his elbows on the back. You’ve assumed that’s his way of trying to relate to you and your fellow classmates by showing he can be “cool” too, but honestly he might just think sitting like that is normal. He takes out a matching set of Crocker brand notepad and pen, both the signature red color and featuring the infamous spoon iconography.

Yannis: Did Zine say anything to you that made you angry? 

He asks and then readies his pen like a journalist about to get the scoop of a lifetime.

Yiffy: look I don’t get why you’re making this out to be some big deal. she scored one hit on me so I just had to even the playing field. I’m not angry at her or anything if that’s what you’re asking. It’s no big deal. 

You almost get distracted by his lightning fast scribbling mid sentence a couple of times.

Yannis: We take incidences of Troll violence very serious here Miss Yiffany. Are you sure you didn’t feel threatened by her when she attacked you with the ball? 

Yiffy: what the fuck are you talking about 

Yannis: Are there any other incidents you’d like to report of Miss Zine having caused you any trouble in the past? Perhaps this isn’t the first time she-- 

Yiffy: how about you stop pretending to care about me to validate your own racist bullshit, huh? 

The room is silent for a moment, save for the furious sounds of pen on paper. You notice you ripped a hole in the couch with your claws, the fluffy stuffing now jutting out from the wound over your fingers.

Yiffy: I’m not putting up with this shit. 

You get up from the chair and strut out of the room before Yannis so much as has a chance to open his mouth to stop you, and you just keep walking. It’s now that you start to realize your head is spinning, and you feel ridiculously stuffy. Leaning on the wall you start to catch your breath, but the haze doesn’t stop. You muster enough energy to make it back to your room before collapsing on your bottom bunk. Your roommate is probably still in class around this time so you’ve got the place to yourself for another hour or two at the least. Which is enough of an excuse as any to finally get yourself out of your disgusting uniform. 

The moment your top comes off your smell hits you like a truck. Specifically a truck that was carrying half fermented peaches that’d been out in the scorching sun for the past 6 hours. It’s a disgustingly sickly sweet smell that’s incredibly unfamiliar. What? Everyone smells their own sweat, that’s perfectly normal. It’s important for situations like these where you notice something’s different so you can tell your doctor or some shit. 

You glance over at the full length mirror on your wall, trying your hardest to ignore just how rank you are. You’ve been athletic since you were a kid, and that’s granted you a nicely toned body even at your age. Nothing too pronounced, your musculature is something someone would have to look at you long enough to really be able to define clearly, but it still makes you feel good when you admire yourself. Although you’ve noticed your chest has started to sag a bit more towards the top. You really hope they stay relatively small so they don’t impact your performance; you’ve seen how much trouble larger ones give your coach. What catches your eye however is that your tail has seemingly lodged itself between your legs. Usually it’s wagging freely about, giving away your hands during strip poker with the girls. You’ve only seen it do this when you’ve felt scared before, but you feel fine? Odd. 

You decide to ignore all of these important warning signs and instead opt to take a shower and forget everything post haste.


	2. Investigation

It doesn’t take very long for the fog-like steam of the shower to consume the bathroom. For whatever reason when they were designing the academy they thought it important that every shower be capable of reaching temperatures that could melt flesh. Not that you’re complaining. You actually like unbearably hot showers. Although that preference of your’s has caused some difficulty when attempting to shower with others. They can’t stand how hot you like it, and you can never stand how cold they like it. A travesty. Perhaps someday you’ll meet a girl who can stand your absurd preferences.

The water hits your chest as you step past the curtain and you close your eyes, letting the resulting shivers cascade down your body. You take a deep breath and let the hot humid air fill your lungs. It’s a brief moment of calm from the otherwise confusing and frustrating day, but it doesn’t last long as your swirling head reminds you there’s still something wrong. Perhaps it’d be better to take a slightly less hot shower today.

After several slight adjustments to the temperature knob, and numerous close encounters with the more frigid options, you start lathering up in hopes of banishing that awful scent from earlier. Thankfully the over saturated humidity has helped hide a majority of your stench from your sensitive nose, but you swear it got worse once all your clothes were off. You’ll probably end up having to burn that uniform. To your displeasure however, you very quickly realize that whatever has been causing all these strange occurrences with your body has also made your skin exceptionally sensitive to touch. No matter how rough or gentle you try to be, your soapy hands feel like a million tiny feathers, and the sensation is even more unbearable from your hips to your chest. Eventually you just give up and squirt very liberal amounts of the soap all over yourself and just hope that between that and the boiling hot water it’ll be enough to banish your stench. Unfortunately for you, it isn’t.

You resign to just toweling off in frustration. 

There’s no denying it now; there is something seriously wrong with you. If it was just the foggy head and how abnormally hot you’ve been feeling you’d guess you were just coming down with a fever, but that wouldn’t explain the smell, your sensitivity, or your unusually high aggression earlier. Although those could also be symptoms of some sort of weird virus you’ve never heard about. You’d try searching the internet to see what it could be but last time you tried that it said you were pregnant, which obviously couldn’t have been the case (turned out it was just something you ate). 

While you’ve been contemplating the potential nature of your ailment your hands have been busy procedurally drying each part of your body, being cautious as to your newly discovered sensitivity. However by the time you reach your lower half you notice that same sensitivity is quite different down there. Instead of being uncomfortable to touch, it feels uncomfortable NOT to touch. Like some insatiable itch clawing at your psyche, begging for some sort of release. Trying to maintain some level of restraint, you remove your towel only to discover your indulgence of that urge has stained the towel a brownish red. Investigating between your legs you’re shocked to find the entire area appears red and swollen. Touching it results in a unique type of pain you’ve never experienced before. It’s not quite uncomfortable necessarily, but more like the type of pain one might get from picking at a mosquito bite. Every brush of your fingers lingers on its surface, begging to be smothered by more. Your head begins to swirl more and the smell from earlier is back in force, so you elect to cover up as best you can and try to weather whatever sickness you’ve fallen under.

Several Youtube fail compilations and energy bars later every annoying sensation you’d previously discovered has only made its presence even more known. You have every fan you could find pointed at you as you lay in bed with only a pair of sweatpants and a tank top for cover, and yet still the heat is overwhelming. Your head hurts so bad you can hardly pay attention to what’s on the screen enough to laugh. This is what hell is like isn’t it. Your venture through the nine gates of hell is briefly interrupted when you hear a knock at the door. You lumber over, trying (and failing) to ignore the longing sensation as your legs rub together, and look through the peephole to discover it's none other than your doggy mom on the other side. Being too preoccupied to pay any mind to the twin sensations of confusion and frustration, you elect to just get whatever ordeal is about to go down over with and open the door. 

yiffy: grrr, if this is about the whole thing with Zine I'm already gonna go talk to her and apologize so I don't need you to lecture me with any moral or anything. 

yiffy: I know my life better than you could seeing as you're literally never around, so why don't you just get off my back?

You slam the door shut before she can ever get a word in, which really was more for show than anything because you knew she was just going to teleport into your room anyways.

***ZAAAAAP***

Yep, there she is. Thankfully for you she looks more worried than cross, so you're probably not in trouble. You avoid eye contact on purpose and lean against the door frame with a slight pout like the cool girl you are.

jade: I heard about that, but that's not why I'm here pumpkin. 

jade: Are you feeling alright? 

jade: You don't look so well! D:

Unfortunately your attempts at emulating your "cool girl" persona fell flat before your mom's cunning intuition... or perhaps it's because your face is as red as a tomato, you're sweating up a storm, and you haven't stopped violently shaking this entire time. Instead of dignifying her with a response, you just growl a little bit and hope she understands.

jade: gosh!! It must be worse than I thought!!! D:

jade: oh poor baby :'(

jade: come here pumpkin

She crouches down a bit and spreads her arms open, and try as you might to play it cool you can't deny you could really use someone to vent to right about now. You practically collapse into her arms as she wraps them around you gently rubbing your back as you start to just let everything out; tears staining her shirt.

yiffy: i dont know whats going on mom! I-I didnt wanna hurt Zine I promise. 

yiffy: It felt like I just couldn't stop myself. 

yiffy: I dont know what came over me! 

yiffy: An-And then 

yiffy: *sniff*

Jade hushes soft coos into your hair, giving your ears a light scritch which causes your tail to thump against her leg.

yiffy: My head feels all funny, and I smell weird, and everything feels awful, and I'm all swollen, and there was this weird blood stuff on my towel after I took a shower, and it feels really really weird when I walk, and...

you trail off mostly because you ran out of things to complain about and didn't really realize it until you'd already committed. Definitely losing some serious cool girl points here, but it's not like anyone is really around to see you besides your mom and she already knows you're cool.

jade: oh dear, that's dreadful pumpkin!!! D:

jade: I'm so sorry about all of that, I really should've warned you sooner, but everything's just been so hectic lately I guess I didn't realize how old you'd gotten already :,(

You wipe a few tears away from your eyes. Wait what did she just say?

yiffy: whadda ya mean?

She lets you go and sits down on the edge of your bed and you jump up to sit beside her.

jade: well pumpkin, I'm sure you've probably heard other girls talking about getting their periods about your age

jade: what's happening to you is a little bit like that, but... we're different

She says that last part with a fairly awkward grin. You can tell she's trying really hard not to make this weird.

jade: you see um...

jade: gosh this was so much easier for me to understand when it happened to me because I read all of those...

jade: *cough* um, nevermind that!!! :o

jade: what I meant to say was, I already knew what a heat was so when it happened to me...

yiffy: what's a heat?

If that's what's happening to you, it makes sense for it to be called that. You're burning up a storm as it is. You're absolutely suffocating in these clothes, and you'd do anything to just rip them off of yourself.

jade: a heat is kind of what dogs have instead of a period!

jade: luckily for us we only have to suffer it once or twice a year instead of the dozen times people have their periods :D

jade: not that it's any easier for us when it does happen D:

jade: as you get older you'll get better at telling when it's getting closer because you'll notice getting unusually aggressive and emotional

yiffy: like when I punched Zine!

jade: and, well, there's no real easy way to put this next part so I hope you'll forgive me for being so crass but...

jade: you'll start having...

jade: urges...

You notice your mom is gripping her thigh really tightly all of a sudden, and her lip has started to quiver.

jade: I-I'm sure you've already noticed by now that there's a sort of...

jade: itching pain between your legs...

She bites her lip and crosses her legs, stimming with the one on the bottom by bouncing it fairly rapidly.

jade: well...

jade: that's your body's way of telling you that it wants you to um...

She says something so quietly under her breath you can't even make it out even with your canine-like hearing.

yiffy: m-mom?

yiffy: are you ok?

Jade lets out an awkward laugh, and raises a hand to scratch the back of a fluffy white ear. She's clearly started to sweat profusely, and breathing heavily. You didn't quite notice it until just now, partially because you were too distracted listening to your mom, but the smell in the room has changed quite dramatically. Instead of the overly ripe peach smell it had earlier, it's morphed into more of a wet musky scent.

yiffy: w-what's my body trying to tell me?

Jade is barely holding it together anymore. It's obvious there's something wrong, but for whatever reason your mother keeps trying to pretend like everything's ok still.

jade: well... I guess it would be easier just to tell you how I took care of it when I had my first.

jade: I was on a ship with no one but the consorts to keep me company for three years :'(

She seems to have regained a bit of composure, but not by much. She has to pause every few seconds just to let herself breathe, and her voice has started to grow a bit weaker. You scoot closer towards her on the bed to make sure you'll catch everything she says.

jade: I...

jade: oh gosh I can't believe I'm about to tell you this, but...

jade: well, my "heat" is a bit different than your's, mine would be more like a "rut"

jade: but they're both dealt with about the same way...

jade: you just have to...

jade: scratch the itch

yiffy: I dont understand, what do you mean scratch it?

jade: well you just have to relieve yourself...

jade: you know! by um...

jade: touching

jade: y-yourself...

yiffy: could you please just show me! I'm stewing in my own juices over here!

She seems to tense up at the mention of "juices" and her legs tighten together.

jade: I really really shouldn't do this, but I guess it's ok if I just...

jade: I mean I'm your mom, so it's my duty to teach you things like...

jade: If I dont then someone else will and...

jade: it's just the responsible thing to do, I cant just let you...

She mumbles mostly to herself, completely caught up in her own world like you don't even exist. You fix that real quick by grabbing her by the shoulders and crawling up to her face.

yiffy: JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!!!

yiffy: IM FUCKING DYING HERE!!!

There's a very palpable silence that hangs in the room. You realize that you've managed to topple her over onto the bed, and that you've straddled your own mother. She looks absolutely terrified, and you aren't able to piece together why immediately. That is until you realize there's something pressing up against your rear. Normally you might get off and avoid making things any more awkward than they already are, but instead you're too lost in how her bulge feels pressed against your crotch. Your eyes glaze over. You don't even realize you've started to weakly grind on the odd protrusion. 

Jade looks absolutely horrified, but she's not doing anything to stop you. You've completely lost any care for what "solution" she might or might not have gotten around to showing you. While rubbing like you are doesn't necessarily make you feel any better, each pass releases wave after wave of rippling relief. But like a drug, each one seemingly isn't enough to fully satisfy you and so each pass flows smoothly into the next. You can't help but let out a quiet moan as you try to press more and more of that mound against your own.

Time melts away and you forget just how long you've been sitting there, grinding on your own mother, until you're jolted awake by the feeling of her hand gently caressing your hip.

yiffy: m-mom?

yiffy: w-what's going on?

yiffy: what's happening to me?

She doesn't answer you, but simply puts a hand to your chin and turns you so you're looking her directly in the eyes. You've never seen someone so full of love and compassion in your entire life. Everything suddenly feels like it's going to be alright, as she leans forward and plants a soft kiss on your lips.

jade: it's ok pumpkin :)

The swirling in your head has gotten completely unbearable and it feels like whatever is in your crotch is going to burn you alive. She lifts you off of her with ease and sets you down on the bed beside her.

jade: momma's gonna take care of you now, ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! we're gettin to the real meat and potatoes of this fic now! Next chapter is when shit is about to go DOWN! 
> 
> and by that I mean Jade is gonna go down ;)


	3. The Part Where She Fucks You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter Where Jade Fucks Her Humorously Named Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's end the worst year of our lives thus far right with the fandom's two most/least favorite dog girls having incestuous furry sex with each other.
> 
> maybe next year Yiffy might actually get some lines (or maybe her being nonverbal is on purpose and that'd be cute even if it completely invalidates this fic)

Jade's hand is like a bucket of cold water being thrown into a fireplace as her fingers brush past the waistband of your sweatpants and press against your crotch. Her every movement felt like it was being chiseled into your thoughts, unable to comprehend anything but where her touch lingered. Your body shuddered as the soft pads of her fingers brushed over the recent budding hairs you'd gotten down there just a few months ago. You'd never been touched there by anyone, in fact the status of your virginity was so secure that you didn't even know why anyone would want to. You don't really learn much about genital hygiene or reproductive care when you've spend pretty much every day of your life growing up in the strictest school of all of Earth C. Your aunt never really anticipated any of you would need any given everyone on the campus is a girl (Jane probably still thinks lgbt is a type of sandwich, and a nook is just a weird Troll word for armpit). No one had ever stopped to inform you that it could feel good. 

Your eyes snap open and you gasp for air when your mother's hand trails lower and her fingers brush past your clit and down between your folds. Your hands franticly search the bed for something to cling to, and Jade is quick to slide herself behind you for you to lean against. Your teary eyes catch hers and suddenly you feel you can breathe easy again. Her expression is hypnotizing. You could tell earlier she was being affected the same way you were by your condition, so she must feel just as pent up as you are, but she's free of any lust or need. Instead you feel nothing but overwhelming security and devotion. She's your mother and she's going to take care of you. You grip the hem of her clothes tightly and snuggle closer into her arms. 

Another gasp escapes your lips as you feel Jade's fingers plunger deeper into you. Time begins to fractal and it feels like her fingers start to take up infinitely more and more of you, as if you had become conscious of every atom of every nerve ending deep in your loins. It isn't until she starts to pull them back out that you realize just how small a space she'd occupied, and yet the emptiness in that small space seemed to consume you becoming your everything. Before whatever is left of your brain can formulate enough of a sentence to beg her to fill you again, Jade's fingers fuck the last of your humanity away until only her needy beast child remains. 

Your once sharp consciousness has degraded to the point you can't even keep count of how many times your mother thrusts in and out of you. She's had countless years and countless partners to perfect her rhythm, and you can't help but get caught up in it. You don't even really seem to notice as she undresses the both of you in a single flash. She pulls you tight to her chest, your small breasts completely dwarfed by her own, and kisses you deeply. You can hardly keep it together anymore, and with a squeeze of your breast pleasure overwhelms you and you let out one long moan. Your back arches, your eyes water, and you're so overwhelmed you feel like you're dying. But everything is fine. You're brought back down to reality by your mother gently petting your hair, and rubbing your sides.

yiffy: w-wha...

You're still too delirious to form words, but thankfully Jade understands what you're thinking.

jade: does that feel better pumpkin?

jade: i guess if you've never touched yourself before this was probably your first orgasm, wasn't it?

jade: i should probably feel guilty about that but... :C

jade: at least i know for sure your first was a good one!! :D

Still operating mostly on animalistic nature, you pull yourself onto your mother's lap and cling tightly to her chest pressing your face between her breasts. You'd like to just stay like that for a few more hours, but your clarity is only brief as your discomfort returns in full force. Like the beast you are you sink your claws and fangs into your poor mother.

yiffy: grrrrrrrrr >:,(

jade: ouch!!! >:C

jade: oh pumpkin noooooo :,c

jade: shhhhhhh

jade: your heat is still bothering you isn't it

Jade runs her fingernails down your back and you relax a little. Her hands reposition you so you're straddling her hips and you can feel something press up against your back through your cheeks. You turn to look and you see your mother's massive, green, canine cock poking up from a mess of soft white fur around her crotch. Not that you really know much about cocks, their species, or their size standards, but you can probably guess. There is absolutely no way that thing could fit in you, its longer than your entire forearm! How the hell does your mom walk around packing that kind of heat.

jade: hmm...

Clearly figuring out that a battering ram won't fit in a birdhouse, Jade wizens up and skidaddle skidoodles her dick more appropriately noodle-sized for her still-probably-a-virgin-by-some-definitions-but-definitely-too-young-for-sex-by-any-definition daughter.

jade: there, that's better :D

jade: ok pumpkin, mommy's going to set you down slowly, and then we'll take care of that nasty heat of yours!! :D :D

You don't even bother replying, you eagerly wiggle yourself down on her shaft until you hit her knot and bask in the sheer pleasure of being full again. Your thighs reflexively grip your mother's waist, and her arms wrap around you holding you tightly against her crotch.

jade: oh god you're so tight pumpkin!

The narrator saves your boner (real or otherwise) the ordeal of listening to them explain the irony of Jade just moments ago shrinking her massive dick to better fit Yiffy and now commenting on the "tightness" as if it could've been anything but deliberate, and instead condenses it into a single, similarly boner killing sentence before continuing with your regularly scheduled underage furry incest erotica.

Jade had been holding back from just bending her daughter over the bed and satisfying both of their primal urges, but all of that self control left her the moment she entered her love child. Jade's hips bucked into you like a well trained breeding machine; It was hard to tell at any given second if she was thrusting in or out. Your head was instantly emptied of all thought, and you simply bounced on her lap like a doll, eyes rolled back in ahegao.

jade: a-ah!! Yiffy I can't keep going much longer D: ! !

jade: mommy's gonna have to fix your heat right now, pumpkin!!

With that she pulls your hips down further than before and you feel like you're going to burst from how much she's stretching you over her knot, but with a pop it's sucked right in and you feel more whole then in your entire life. Jade grinds against you, her knot firmly secured inside you. You can feel her length beginning to tense inside you and she's panting heavily, her loving smile lost in utter bliss. When your mother finally starts to cum inside you, it comes as a bit of a shock at first as you weren't expected to be filled any more than you had before. You can feel Jade's incestuous seed pierce deep into your tummy as its warmth puts your heat at ease. 

It's only now that you realize just how exhausted you had become from the whole ordeal. You were bouncing around in Jade's lap because you'd run out of strength. You curl up again in your mother's lap and peacefully cronk the fuck out. Jade tucks a small bit of hair behind your ear and regards you with the kind of love that can only come from someone who is both your mother and your lover. She'd never even considered the thought of doing something like this with her own child before, but here she was 5 inches deep and you with a belly full of cum. A part of her hopes the two of you can do it again sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might end up writing a silly afterword involving what happens when Yiffy returns to class, but there wont be anything directly explicit in it. Thanks for all the warm comments!!


End file.
